Ayasha
by Koisumi
Summary: Eines Nachts hat Inu Yasha einen seltsamen Traum und trifft danach auf eine Person aus seiner Vergangenheit an der Naraku anscheinend auch interessiert ist...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Inu Yasha gehört nicht mir, sondern Rumiko Takahashi und ich verdiene hiermit auch leider kein Geld._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schon Mal ein Danke im voraus dafür._

**Ayasha**

**Kapitel 1**

Heute war ein ganz normaler Tag: überall Dämonen, Monster, Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen usw..

Aber im Moment war alles ruhig, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Kagome und Inu Yasha sich wieder einmal stritten. Warum? Nun ja, Inu Yasha hatte Shippou wieder mal eine Kopfnuss verpasst und nun hatte Kagome in gerade mit den Worten "Mach Platz!" ziemlich hart auf den Boden geschickt. Der Eingekraterte (sorry, war leider die einzige treffende Beschreibung die mir einfiel...) erhob sich wieder, verschränkte die Arme, schloss die Augen, ließ ein wütendes Knurren hören und ging beleidigt weiter.

Da langsam die Dämmerung einsetzte beschlossen die 5 Freunde (Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha) ihr Lager an einer Lichtung, die sie gerade erreicht hatten, aufzuschlagen. Alle schliefen bereits, alle bis auf Inu Yasha. Schon die ganze Zeit war er am grübeln. Er wusste selbst nicht weshalb, aber irgendwie kam ihm dieser Ort bekannt vor. Ihm war, als wäre er schon mal hier gewesen, früher, vor langer Zeit. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl...

Endlich war auch er in einen unruhigen Schlaf übergeglitten. In seinem Traum sah er ein hübsches junges Mädchen, mit kurzen weißen Haaren und goldenen Augen. Sie trug die Kleider einer Priesterin (nein, es ist nicht Kykio mit gefärbten Haaren...), aber etwas sagte ihm, dass sie genau das Gegenteil davon war. Dann verschwand dieses Bild und ein anderes tauchte auf.

Er sah sich selbst, wie er auf einer Wiese stand. Überall um ihn herum zuckten Blitze und inmitten der Blitze schwebte Naraku und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein anscheinend bewusstloses Mädchen, das Mädchen aus der vorherigen Traumsequenz.

Er hielt sie an ihrem Kopf nach oben und durchbohrte ihren Oberkörper mit seiner Hand (Marke Subaru Sumeragi aus X). Leblos fiel sie zu Boden. Der Inu Yasha des Traums wurde rasend vor Wut und schleuderte einen Energieball auf Naraku, welcher ihn allerdings abwehren konnte, wenn auch nur mit Mühe. Dann schien er eine Art Zauber auszusprechen. Alles wurde schwarz und Inu Yasha wachte schweißgebadet auf.

Er sah sich um und realisierte erst jetzt, dass alles nur ein "Traum" war. "Das war nicht einfach nur ein Traum. Dafür war es viel zu real. Was ist da passiert? Wer ist sie? Warum hat Naraku sie getötet? Und seit wann kann ich eigentlich Energiebälle erschaffen?" Nach diesem Traum fühlte sich der Hundedämon noch unwohler in seiner Umgebung, doch alles war ruhig, verdächtig ruhig...

Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken im Gebüsch (neben der Lichtung). Langsam stand er auf und ging hinüber. Wieder ein Knacken, aber diesmal schien es weiter entfernt zu sein. Der Hanyou beschloss den Geräuschen weiter zu folgen und sie führten sie an einen Abhang. Das Geräusch verschwand, aber er konnte noch immer etwas riechen und dieser Geruch führte ihn direkt in ein Dorf, das Unterhalb des Abhangs lag. "Was nur los? Warum glaube ich das alles schon einmal gesehen zu haben?" Seine Fährte führte ihn zu einem Friedhof, doch dort verlor er sie.

Eine Weile stand er dort, als er sich gerade zum gehen aufmachen wollte, vernahm er eine Stimme hinter sich. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen wandte er sich um. Vor ihm schwebte ein... er wusste nicht genau was es war... aber er glaubte es zu wissen... Es war der Geist des Mädchens aus seinem Traum. "Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?", fragte der sonst so selbstbewusste Halbdämon unsicher. Keine Reaktion. "Was willst du?", fragte er mit etwas festerer Stimme.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, diese wunderschönen goldenen Augen (haben Beide g), dann vernahm der Hanyou ihres leise, sanfte aber dennoch feste Stimme: "Hilf mir Inu Yasha...Ich bitte dich...hilf mir...Erlöse meine Seele...Bitte Inu-chan...

Dann verschwand sie nur noch ein letztes "...Bitte hilf mir..." war zu hören.

"Wer ist, oder besser wer war sie? Wie soll ich sie retten und wovor überhaupt?

Und vor allem woher kennt sie meinen Namen?"

Plötzlich strömte eine Flut von Bildern (Erinnerungen) durch seinen Kopf:

Da war Yura...

und da, das war der Tag an dem er Kagome das erste Mal getroffen hatte...

Es ging nochweiter rückwärts ... da stand Kikyo und sie schoss gerade den Pfeil auf Inu Yasha ab...

Wieder etwas zurück: Kikyo und Inu Yasha saßen auf einer Wiese und unterhielten sich...

Jetzt kamen Bilder, die Inu Yasha nicht kannte (ausgenommen von denen des Traumes):

Da standen drei Dämonen um ihn herum und versuchten ihn dazu zu bringen zu sich zu kommen, da er anscheinend bewusstlos war...

Er schleuderte den Energieball gegen Naraku...

"Das muss wohl anscheinend zu meiner Vergangenheit gehören...", dachte der Halbdämon...

Dann starb das junge Mädchen...

Da waren wieder diese drei Dämonen, aber diesmal sprachen sie mit Inu Yasha...

"Wer waren sie?..."

Dann war da wieder Naraku und er sagte etwas, was Inu Yasha allerdings nicht mehr verstand, da ihn diese Erinnerungen einen großen Teil seiner Energie raubten. Das Bild verschwand vor seinen Augen und er ging bewusstlos zu Boden...

Hinter einem Baum war ein Schatten zu sehen:

"Ich weiß, dass er noch nicht bereit dazu ist ...

Aber er muss erwachen...

Wer weiß was sonst passiert...

Er ist unserer letzte Hoffnung...

Er muss sich erinnern..."

Dann verschwand der Schatten...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahoi, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel von Ayasha... Dieses Kapitel widme ich Das Moen, für ihr liebes Review... Und allen anderen Leuten, die die Story eventuell gelesen haben, ohne ein Review zu hinterlassen. Bitte sagt mir, was ich besser machen kann / muss /soll... Danke_

_Sorry, ich vergaß beim letzten Kapitel die Erklärungen:_

_"..." jemand spricht_

_(...) Erläuterungen oder Kommentare von mir_

‚_...' Jemand denkt_

_Viel Spaß_

**Kapitel 2**

"Inu Yasha, kannst du mich hören?", fragte Kagome leise. Keine Reaktion. "Bitte, sag was." Kagome machte sich große Sorgen um den Halbdämon, da dieser ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund bewusstlos am Boden lag. Keine Spuren eines Kampfes, keine Verletzungen... "Was ist bloß passiert". Auch die anderen schienen besorgt und verwirrt. "Ich weiß nicht, aber es muss schlimm für ihn gewesen sein, denn so leicht kippt er ja nicht um.." antwortete Sango "Nicht wahr Miroku...?" Fragend blickte sie sich nach dem Mönch um, als sie diesen dann dabei entdeckte, wie er ein hübsches Mädchen fragte, ob es nicht die Mutter seiner Kinder werden wolle, zog sie ihren Hiraikotsu (der Bumerang) und verpasste ihm damit eine Kopfnuss die sich gewaschen hatte.

Langsam öffnete Inu Yasha die Augen. "Na, geht's dir wieder besser?", wurde er von Kagome begrüßt. Er richtete sich auf, was allerdings sofort mit netten Lichtreflexen und starken Kopfschmerzen belohnt wurde, deshalb übte er leichten Druck auf sein Nasenbein aus (1. er brach es fast; 2. hilft gegen Kopfschmerzen, wirklich). Die besorgten Blicke von Kagome trafen ihn. "Bist du OK?" Er nickte kaum merklich. Inzwischen war es auch Sango und Miroku aufgefallen, dass er zu sich gekommen war. Interessiert traten sie näher und fragten dann wie aus einem Munde: "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Der Hanyou gab alles wieder, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, ließ allerdings den Traum aus (hab keine Lust alles noch mal zu schreiben g). "Na dann, auf geht's!" rief Kagome und sprang voller Energie auf. Inu Yasha tat es ihr gleich, wenn er auch noch etwas schwankte und sich dadurch wieder einige besorgte Blicke einhandelte, doch auch die anderen begaben sich dann langsam in die Senkrechte, und etwas später machten sich die fünf Freunde dann auf den Weg und Inu Yasha führte sie, denn obwohl er nicht wusste weshalb, wusste er, wo er langgehen musste.

Als sie schon ein ganzes Stück von dem Dorf entfernt waren, fing plötzlich der Boden unter ihren Füßen an zu beben.

Kagome sah sich entsetzt um, dann tat sie es den anderen gleich und fing an zu rennen so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, denn hinter ihnen begann sich der Boden zu öffnen und sie wollte nicht erfahren, was geschah, wenn sie in die Spalten hinein fiel.

Plötzlich begann auch vor ihnen der Boden aufzureißen. Jemand schwebte aus der Spalte heraus, allerdings konnten die fünf ihn nicht genau erkennen, da er von einem so hellen Licht umgeben war, das es ihnen schon schwer fiel, ihn nur anzusehen.

Nach einer Minute, die Inu Yasha mindestens wie eine Stunde vorgekommen war, verblasste endlich das Licht und er hatte die Gelegenheit ihn genauer zu betrachten, allerdings nicht sehr lange, da der Fremde schon einen Energieball auf den Halbdämonen schleuderte, dieser schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen und starrte seinen Gegenüber nun perplex an. Er kannte ihn. Diese feuerroten hoch stehenden Haare, diese rot glühenden Augen und auch der Rest des ca. 1.70m großen Dämons war unverkennbar. Er hatte ihn auf einem Bild in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen, doch Klarheit, wer da vor ihm stand, hatte er immer noch nicht. "Wer zur Hölle bist du? Und warum greifst du uns an? Was willst du?", schrie der Hanyou aufgebracht. Der Angesprochene schenkte ihm einen herablassendem Blick: "Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber man nennt mich Isami (ist zwar eigentlich ein Nachname, aber ich finde, dass es auch als Vorname durchgeht, zumal Dämonen eh keinen Nachnamen haben...). Hast du schon mal was von den vier Elementaren Dämonen gehört? Kein normaler Youkai, geschweige denn ein Hanyou wie du, kann sie besiegen. Und ach ja, ich bin einer von ihnen und mein Element ist das Feuer, das heißt, dass du nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich hast. ‚Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er versucht Inu Yasha zu provozieren, das ist überhaupt nicht gut...'

"WAS WILLST DU VON UNS!" rief der inzwischen wutentbrannte Halbdämon. ‚Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Wie kann er behaupten, dass er etwas besseres ist, nur weil er ein Element kontrolliert! So was arrogantes!' "Was ich will? Keine Angst, ich will euch nicht töten... Ich will nur ein bisschen meinen Spaß haben und dich eventuell aus deinen Tagträumen reißen, aber ansonsten nichts weiter."

Der Feuerdämon schleuderte weitere Energienbälle auf die Gruppe und besonders auf Inu Yasha, doch mit sehr viel Mühe konnten sie ihnen ausweichen, allerdings wurde durch diese Aktion die gesamte Landschaft zerstört. Plötzlich war ein schrilles Pfeifen zu hören und Isami verschwand spurlos.

"Was ist den jetzt mit dem Los? Warum verschwindet der so einfach?", fragte Inu Yasha empört. "Das weiß ich auch nicht! Ich glaube aber, dass es ganz gut so ist, denn wer weiß wie lange wir noch hätten ausweichen können." Entgegnete Kagome gereizt, denn sie hatte den enttäuschten Unterton in der Stimme des Hanyous sehr wohl wahrgenommen.

‚Den krieg ich! Irgendwann ist er dran!' Sie folgten dem Weg, den sie genommen hatten (oder was davon übrig war), bevor sie von Isami gestört worden waren. Immer noch war das Pfeifen zu vernehmen, doch anstatt zu verschwinden, wurde es allmählich lauter, bis sie zu einem See kamen, an dem schon die nächste Überraschung auf sie warten sollte.

_So, das war's auch schon wieder... Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich am Samstag (falls überhaupt irgendwer die Story weiterlesen möchte)._

_Ich bitte noch Mal darum: Sagt mir, was ich besser machen könnte... Danke..._

_CU_


End file.
